Kingdom Hearts: Anime Remix
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: Redone, After getting the letter from King Mickey at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy once again set off on another journey to vanquish the heartless and nobodies, who now have a new leader. They also discover


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Kingdom Hearts: Anime Remix**

**Chapter One:**

**A New Journey and a New World**

* * *

"So, are you all set?" A Riku asked, casually leaning against a white door that belonged to Sora's room. There were clumps of clothes strewn all the room along with various other items. Basically, the room was a mess.

"I guess." Sora absentmindedly replied, his thoughts still on the letter he had received from King Mickey yesterday. All it had said was for them to see him as soon as possible.

"Good, then go get Kairi and meet me out by the ship." Riku ordered, readjusting the strap of his bag. Nodding his head, Sora grabbed his own bag and headed off in search of Kairi, already knowing that she'd be hanging out by the papou tree.

Sighing, Riku decided to take a walk out by the shore rather than heading straight to the gummi ship, somehow knowing that it would be a long time before he would see Destiny Island again. Gazing at the ocean, he sat down on the pier, his feet barely touching the water, watching the sunrise. As it was it had been over a year since he had last seen the small island, and now he was once again leaving for who knows how long.

Sometime later he reluctantly stood back up and walked over to the tree he and Sora would always practice fighting with their wooden swords. When he got there, what he saw made his heart clench lightly. Sitting atop the tree branch sat Sora and Kairi, starring into each other's eyes, hands entwined, their faces inching closer and closer. Not wanting to see them kiss, Riku turned around and started towards the ship.

Reaching the ship, he threw his bag in and sat down in the captain's seat. Banging his head against the door, he mulled about Sora, Kairi, and his feelings. He knew that he still had feelings for Kairi, but she only saw him as an older brother, her exact agonizing words. Besides, it was painfully obvious that Sora and Kairi had deep feelings for one another, almost like they belonged with one another. Two halves of the same whole.

He only hoped he could find someone like that.

* * *

Expertly landing the ship in the garage, Riku, Sora, and Kairi instantly stepped out from the ship where they were met by Chip and Dale. Saying a quick hello, the trio hastily made their way to the throne room, Goffy right outside the huge double doors on guard duty.

"Hiya guys." He enthusiastically greeted, opening the door and leading them inside, already knowing what they were there for.

Standing in front of the king, all four of them bowed before Sora asked, "So, what's the urgent news your majesty?"

"Sora, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. The heartless and the nobodies have been stirring up trouble again, but this time it seems they are stronger and more surprisingly working together. This greatly worries me, I fear this time we may not be able to stop them." Mickey said straight to the point, looking at all of their shocked faces, well almost all of them; it was hard to tell what Riku was thinking.

"I believe that they are now under the control of some unknown force and not only that but they seem to have targeted a whole new set of worlds." Mickey finished.

"When do we leave?" Sora straight away asked.

"Immediately." Mickey answered, "Donald has already prepared for your mission including programming the coordinates to the new worlds into your gummi ship. He also has a hard copy of the map." Mickey said, handing Sora a pouch of munny. "Oh and Sora, good luck." He added, knowing that they were going to need it.

Nodding his head in acceptance, Sora led his small group out of Mickey's throne room and into the garage, wasting no time.

Standing outside their ship stood Donald, who was looking at the map King Mickey had told them about. Finally noticing them, he said, "Hey guys, it's about time you guys got here." He grumpily greeted.

"Nice to see you to Donald." Sora smiled, snatching the map out of Donald's hands.

"Give that back." Donald quacked only for Sora to childishly stick out his tongue in response.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Riku stated already boarding the ship, trying to ignore the squabbling idiots.

"What world are we headed to first?" Kairi asked, taking the map away from Sora, who pouted in response.

"I know how to choose." Sora excitedly spoke. Grabbing the map back from Kairi, Sora hung the map on the wall. Digging into his pockets, he quickly found what he was looking for, darts. He had grabbed them on a whim and now he was glad that he had.

Knowing where he was going with this Riku let out a groan at his friend's stupidity. All the while wondering why he was carrying darts in the first place. Shaking his head, he took the darts out of the younger boy's hands and hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" Sora complained, soothingly rubbing his head where he had just been hit.

"For being an idiot." Riku responded.

"Well, do you have any other bright ideas?" Sora retorted. When Riku remained silent, Sora grinned triumphantly at his small victory. "I'll even let you be the first to pick." He smugly offered.

Grumbling, Riku threw the dart not really caring where it landed. Unknown to him, that small and simple act would change his whole world.

* * *

Starring deeply into the shallow depths of the water, Kagome let an exasperated sigh escape her lips as she swiped her hand against her reflection, distorting the image. Three days had passed, three days since their last confrontation with Naraku, three days since she had last seen Miroku or Sango, and three days since their run in with Kikyo. Things were still awkward between her and InuYasha, like always after meeting up with the dead priestess. She honestly didn't know what she would do if it weren't for Shippo,

"How much longer are we gonna be stuck on this boat?" Shippo complained, leaning heavily against the side of the boat, feeling nauseous.

Gently stroking his reddish hair, Kagome soothed, "Relax Shippo. We'll be on the other side before you know it."

"Quit babying the brat will yah." InuYasha spoke. "He needs to learn to toughen up not to be some sissy. You babying him all the time isn't helping him. He's a demon for crying out loud and who ever heard of a demon getting seasick."

"InuYasha." Kagome glared. He was very lucky they were on water and not on land or he would be in his own crater at the moment.

Feeling too sick to even sent the hanyou a glare, Shippo settled instead with plots of his revenge filling his mind. Oh yes, the dog demon would live to regret his words. Letting out an evil laugh, he instantly regretted it. This was the last time he was ever getting on a boat.

Shaking her head demurely, Kagome was about to say something when InuYasha immediately tensed up. Grabbing her bow, she soon felt what he was no doubt smelling.

"Back so soon. Just can't wait for another beating can yah?" InuYasha growled out, Tetsaiga drawn and ready for anything the evil demon threw their way.

"InuYasha, don't you feel that?" Kagome questioned, feeling the presence of something much darker than Naraku's puppets. Was that even possible?"

"Feel what Kagome?" All I smell is Naraku." InuYasha replied, not even bothering to take a glance at the younger girl. "Feh. Your mind's just playing tricks on you."

"I know what I sense InuYasha." Kagome snapped back, rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"I'm telling you, I only smell Naraku." InuYasha argued, finally turning his attention to Kagome.

That moment of distraction cost them. With blinding speed, a silver blur popped out of the water and tackled InuYasha, both landing in the river with a loud splash. Before she even had a chance to scream out his name, a black blur dragged Kagome into the water. Eyes wide in fear of the darkness suddenly surrounding her, Kagome couldn't help but to scream, water instantly spilling into her lungs. In a moment of panic, she swung out her bow and in that moment she could have sworn her bow took on some weird key shape which instantly purified the darkness.

Kagome didn't have the time to question what she saw. Whirlpools began to form all around her. Trying her best to at least reach the surface of the river, Kagome never saw the rock coming.

* * *

"Stupid Sora, stupid Donald, stupid ship." Riku grumbled, trying his best to stand up with little success. After falling for the tenth time, he decided it was best to just stay where he was, stuck in the middle of some unknown forest in a world he knew next to nothing about; nursing what was most likely to be a broken arm. Oh yea, real great place to be.

"When I see Sora or that dumb duck I'm gonna throttle them both." He darkly threatened.

"Damn it all!" He cursed. His arm was throbbing with pain. He had managed to block most of it with his early attempts at standing up and unlike Sora, he did not have the power to heal. Clenching his teeth, he snapped the bone back in place, letting out a small cry of pain in the process. Attempting for one last time to stand back up, he fell back down as soon as he had gotten up, this time he let unconsciousness ensnare him.

**TBC**


End file.
